Driver's Test
by BlackStar2
Summary: Duo is taking his driver's test............


Driver's Test  
  
By: BlackStar  
  
  
*We don't own gundam wing that's only wishful thinking. But don't sue us. Trust us. It   
isn't worth it.  
  
Duo woke up and ran downstairs. Today was the day. The day he had long   
awaited. The day many feared. Today was Duo's 16th birthday. He was trying to get his   
drivers license. Everyone was already up. Heero was doing god knows what on his   
computer; Trowa was reading a magazine, Quatre was watching and episode of Oprah that   
he missed. Wufei had already left to avoid the self proclaimed Shinigami.   
"Hey guys!" he said enthusiastically.   
No one said a thing. Quatre was too into watching Oprah. Heero and Trowa   
thought it best to not say anything.  
"Well good morning to you too."  
No one said anything.  
"Okay then. Trowa can I take your car to the driving test place."  
"Dear god. He doesn't even know what it's called," he thought. "No." Trowa said   
this extremely fast.  
"No." said Heero. He didn't need Duo to tell him what he was going to say.  
"Quatre?" Duo then waved his hand in front of Quatre's face. Quatre didn't blink   
or move. " I guess he is in a zone somewhere else."  
"For the second time no." Said Heero.  
"Dammit." There was a long pause. "Fine I'll ride my bike."  
Duo then stormed out of the house and rode away on his bike.  
"Hey Trowa," started Heero. " I bet you twenty bucks he kills the driving   
instructor."  
"Your on."  
Duo was almost at the department of motor vehicles testing building. As he   
peddled his bike he looked at the road. He saw Relena drive by in her new sports car. He   
saw Wufei taking the freeway out of the state.  
Duo then reached the parking lot. He parked his bike and went inside.   
Inside there was a short line. He got his written test and went to fill it out.   
"Hmmmmm… What is the first thing you do after starting the engine and   
buckling your safety belt? That's easy, floor it. What does the yellow light in traffic lights   
mean? I think it is… ummmmmmm, yield, or is it floor it? I can't remember." Duo   
turned in his written test and went outside to get the real part of his test. Duo couldn't   
wait. He figured since he could pilot a mobile suit he could drive a car.  
After a short waiting period Duo's turn came. He jumped into the can and buckled   
his seat belt.  
"Alright…" The instructor looked at his clipboard. "Duo. All you have to do is go   
through the obstacle course and drive down a couple of streets. By the way my name is   
Dave." Dave was a tall man. His head almost touched the ceiling of the car. He had a   
mustache, and a goatee. His eyes were ice blue. His expression was worried. He had been   
in a car with kids who have never turned one on. He had a crash helmet that covered his   
hair.   
Duo turned on the car. Dave jumped.  
"Sorry force of habit."  
"Its alright."  
The obstacle course was a fairly simple course. Turns, the cones to mark out the   
path, and the cardboard things that pops out of nowhere. Duo started driving. He moved   
out of the way of the cardboard person only hitting one that was supposed to look like   
Brittany Spears.   
He then made it out into the road. Duo turned on to the radio and the news was   
on.  
"A black Nissan has three escaped convicts heading for 93rd street. The police are   
in pursuit."  
"Aren't we on 93rd street?" asked Duo.  
"Yeah."  
"Good. I get to catch some crooks."  
Dave put his clipboard down. "Say wah…"  
Then the black Nissan drove by.  
"Here comes Shinigami!"  
"Oh my god. Stop the car!"  
"You can't stop a gundam pilot."  
"Gundam…pilot?  
"The pilot of Deathscythe." Duo floored the gas.  
"Why me?"  
Duo was catching up with the car. Several shots came through the windshield.   
Duo kept driving. He rammed the car against the black Nissan. Several more shots rang   
out. The tires went out and Duo went into an uncontrollable spin. The car swerved off the   
road hitting a tree. Dave went through the windshield, which killed him instantly.   
The car was towed and Duo was back to where they this started.   
Duo went up to the desk. "Do I get my license?"  
"HELL NO!"  
"You know that means I have to come back."  
The attendant thought about this a bit. "We'll mail it to you in a week. Now get   
out."  
Duo got his bike and went home. He walked into the house. Heero was now on   
the couch. Trowa was on the other side of the couch, and Quatre out of his trance was   
sitting in a chair. Wufei had come back and was hitting the punching bag in the corner of   
the room.  
"You killed the instructor didn't you," said Heero.  
Duo paused. "Yeah."  
"Make with the money Trowa."  
"Dammit."  
  
  
The End  



End file.
